


[Podfic] The Library of Alexandria by SenLinYu

by dramioneaudiofics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Complete, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Librarians, Libraries, Library Sex, Magical Accidents, Podfic, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramioneaudiofics/pseuds/dramioneaudiofics
Summary: The Library of Alexandria is not for just any witch or wizard. Many bookworms may try but few are permitted to pass through its doors. The books residing there are ancient and powerful and, if one happens to make a mistake, the consequences can be rather—novel.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Library of Alexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539968) by [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu). 



This is a free audio recording of this fic by SenLinYu. The link below will take you directly to the free podfic audio! The artwork of Draco and Hermione here is done by Eyewhiskerss on Instagram. This is read by me, a person, not by a computer or text to audio. Enjoy!

  * [[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/71AhV7WoFRrlFzHdPqhdJC?si=Wf0lmREGRdemTV91hx7ldA)]
  * [[Podbean](https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/library-of-alexandria-chapter-1-by-senlinyu/)]




	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! Click the link below and it will take you right to the episode on Podbean.

[Podbean](https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/the-library-of-alexandria-chapter-2-by-senlinyu/)


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three! Chapter four should be following tomorrow, as I have already recorded it and just need to edit. The link below will take you right to the chapter. Enjoy!

[Podbean](https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/the-library-of-alexandria-chapter-3-by-senlinyu/)


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four! Chapter four should be following tomorrow, as I have already recorded it and just need to edit. The link below will take you right to the chapter. The author added two appendices after this chapter, so chapter five and six will follow this week. Enjoy!

[Podbean](https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/the-library-of-alexandria-chapter-4-by-senlinyu/)


	5. Appendix A

Here is chapter five! The link below will take you right to the chapter. The final chapter will be uploaded tomorrow evening. Enjoy!

[Podbean](https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/the-library-of-alexandria-chapter-5-by-senlinyu/)


	6. Appendix B

Here is chapter six! The link below will take you right to the chapter. I will be starting another of SenLinYu's fics this weekend, All You Want, in this audio format. I'll see you there! Enjoy!

[Podbean](https://dramionefics.podbean.com/e/the-library-of-alexandria-chapter-6-by-senlinyu/)


End file.
